Falling in Love
by Shatoyarn-chan
Summary: Eonia thinks back when he first met the MoonGoddess


**Remembering It All  
**by:Shatoyarn-chan

* * *

I remember when I first met the Moon Goddess when I was 12 years old. Her smile was something I never saw like before. She was the most beautiful person I ever saw in my life. I remember as if it was yesterday I first met her...

-**White moon-**

He stood there listening to the beautiful voice singing coming from the forest. He never herd someone sing this gorgeous.  
It was like an angle voice sweet and gentle. He felt his mind at ease, calm.

But even if it was a lovely voice the song seamed so sad.  
The young prince decided to leave the shrine and head into the forest.

There were all kind of animals in the forest and all sort of different type of plants. He walked by a small waterfall. Eonia looked up notice that the singing had stopped now. He resumed his exploring.  
Soon an opening came and the ground change to sand. He gasps at brilliant sight he saw.

It was huge.  
A Space Wail tail crashed into the water and disappeared from sight. The Prince walked over to the water and felt it. It was salty like the real ocean back on Transball. "Wait until father see this!!"

Eonia started to walk again and notice a bush with berries on them. He walked over to the bush and knelt down and looking at the berries. They looked ready to be picked. He reached over and picked one of the berries and pops it into his mouth.  
It had a sweet taste to it. _Someone taking vary good care of this garden He ate a few more berries._

A shadow cast over his body. The prince looked up at the sky seeing there were no clouds in sight. But something was making the shadow.  
He turned around and saw a tall woman. She was wearing a white robe that had long sleeves. On her head she had a hat she looked like a long cloth attacked in the back and a veil that covered her face. She had aqua color hair that was long and drag across the ground. Her purple gentle eyes watch the boy.

"GWA!!" Eonia fell back shocked. "I-I-its not what you think! I was not stealing the berries!! I promise!!!"  
The woman smiled "Do they taste good to you?"  
He was surprised by what she said."...y-yes..." said Eonia. He stood up brushing some of the dirt off his cloths. He stared up at the woman. _she so pretty_... he thought.

She tilted her head in question. "...Is there something on my face.?"  
Eonia felt vary embarrass from accidentally staring at her. "N-NO!! Not at all..." Next he felt even more embarrassed about the question he was about to ask. "Um...are you...the Holly Mother Shatoyarn?" he felt stupid asking this question to her but it was the first time he saw her in person.  
"Yes indeed I am." said the goddess  
Eonia bowed quickly. "I'm so sorry for my rudeness pleas forgive me!"  
The goddess covered her mouth hiding her small giggle. "You did nothing wrong...it was just a miss understanding that all..."

Eonia!

A yell came from the edge of the forest. It was Eonia father walking over to him. He bowed in front of the Goddess "Forgive me Shatoyarn-sama I hope my son was not causing trouble for you."  
"Not at all" She said. The father looked down at Eonia. "It is time for us to go Eonia." he turned around and start heading back to the shrine.

"y-yes father..." said Eonia looking back at the goddess.  
"It was nice meeting you Prince Eonia" said Shatoyarn  
"I-I enjoyed it even if it was short...I wish we could talk more..." said Eonia. He ran over to his father and waved good bye to her.

**-Royal Family Ship-**

"Father...can I go back to the White Moon and visit the Shatoyarn-sama?" said Eonia.  
"Sure not a problem." he said  
The young prince smiled _I want to see her again...

* * *

_I remember I started to notice something about the Moon Goddess. The more I saw her I could tell something was wrong, even if she seamed happy. But her eyes showed it…..sadness. At first I thought she was said about something and would get over it soon but it never went away.  
I did not understand why she was sad, but later I found out what was the matter.

**White Moon  
****-Dining Room-**

I was able to join Moon Goddess this morning having tea with her. It made me really happy getting to see her a lot. Today I brought a book with picture of amazing places in the universe.

"They even have a picture of the White Moon…." He laughed. "The white moon really beautiful at night...but you must all ready know that." he smiled. He turned to the next page. "Lets see..."

Eonia pointed to a picture of a giant waterfall. "They say that this is the largest waterfall in the world on Transball. A lot of people around the world come and visit it." He turned to the next page.  
The Goddess smiled. "That sound like a wonderful place." she said

"I never bin there before...but I bet if I ask my father I bet I could go there..." He felt his cheeks turn red. "...m-maybe you could come too I bet you would like to see waterfall..." he said nervously.  
The room silent

Eonia waited for a reply from her. "Shatoyarn-sama?" said Eonia.  
Her eye looked away. "Thank you for the offer Eonia...But……..I cannot leave the White Moon..." she said in a sad tone.  
Eonia felt his heart skip a beat. "Can't leave!?" said Eonia confused. "it all right." she said

"…..It not fair..." said Eonia angrily. "...it-it's almost like an animal trap in a cage..." he mumbled. He looked back up at her. She looked like she was about to cry any seconds now. "Shatoyarn-sama..." he could not stop his body. He embraced his arms around her.

"Eonia..." she placed her hand on top of his head. "...you do not need to worry about me Eonia..."  
He released her. "I'm sorry that was rude of me..." said Eonia.  
The Goddess looked at him. "It's all right" she smiled. "I enjoyed looking at those photos in your book."

"Shatoyarn-sama...I don't want to be rude but...do you ever wish that you were a normal human, instead of a goddess??"  
She blinked at the question. "...Sometimes I do, but I cannot change that. I was chosen to be a goddess..."  
"...Then...do you think it's possible for you to be free from the White Moon?" said Eonia.  
"...I think it is..." said Shatoyarn  
Inside of him he felt hope to this.

* * *

There was an important meeting going on at the White Moon. I was to young to attend to them.

Eonia waited outside of the room for the meeting to end.  
The doors open and the Prince stood up. Geraild and Eonia father came out, and other important people from other planets. Finally the Goddess came out of the room. One of the men came up to her.

"We are so grateful for your gifts Shatoyarn-sama! With ought you, are world are people would have suffered in great pain!!" the man shacked her hand in thanks.

Eonia fist tighten. _The one suffering here is her..._ an arm patted him on the back. Eonia jumped.  
"...The Moon Goddess is vary pretty woman." said Geraild  
Eonia looked up and blinked at King Geraild. "Um yes..."  
"Whoever man marries her will be the luckiest man in the world I bet..." the king said  
"I don't know...since she bin alive for a very very long time..." said Eonia  
"Perhaps your right Eonia." said Geraild. Then he walked off.

**-Palace-**

Eonia was in his room resting on his bed looking at a screen looking at some random data that was boring. He thought back what Geraild told him _the man who marries Shatoyarn-sama?_ he thought for a wile. "THATS IT!!" he shouted "if I married Shatoyarn-sama she might become happy and not be sad ever again!!" but then his joy disappeared quickly. "But...I'm only 12 years old..." he grumbled. "I wish I was older...then I would ask her right away..."

A few months later

-White Moon-

Eonia rubbed his swollen cheeks walking down the hallway of the Shrine. I_ can't hide this from Shatoyarn-sama she will question what happen to me..._ He saw her watering some flowers. "Shatoyarn-sama!" he waved and ran over to her.

She dropped the watering pail. "E-Eonia...what happen to your cheek?"  
"...let just say me and my father got in an argument and well...he got really made at me..." said Eonia rubbing the back of his head. "This is nothing bad." _This is worth nothing to the pain you suffer...I deserve it...!  
_"The reason for your father to hit you is wro-"  
"Like I said this is nothing!" said Eonia a wide grin cross his face.  
"If you say so..." said Shatoyarn.

Eonia helped the goddess water the plants around the white moon."  
"That should be the last one." she said

"Shatoyarn-sama I have something I bin wanting to ask you?" said Eonia  
She looked over at him. "Yes?"  
"Well...are you allowed to marry a normal human being?" said Eonia "Yes...why?" she questioned  
"Well I gust wander since you're a Goddess. I thought there was some kind of law you were not allowed to marry a normal human. And have to marry a God..." _That's great! He smiled.  
_

"You going to ask me to marry you?" said Shatoyarn giggling  
Eonia face turned red like a tomato. "NNNN-NONONO! NOT AT ALL!!!!...I-I just wanted to know since you're a Goddess and maybe the rules are different...that all!" said Eonia  
"All right then. If you say so." said Shatoyarn  
He relaxed. _When i got older i'll ask her!_

**The End**

* * *

ending kind of bad/ sorry if its boring. i was writing this wile i'm sick XD (should not maby)  
so there must be a lot of part in the story i could of taken out that don't need to be in it.  
know about how the character personalitys... 


End file.
